The present invention is related to a writing apparatus and more particularly to a mechanically controlled and non-sharpening writing apparatus.
Conventional mechanical and non-sharpening pencils are normally complicated in structure and comprised of four or more component parts, which are relatively expensive to manufacture and very difficult to assemble. There are other kinds of simple mechanically controlled non-sharpening pencils available in on the market. However, the nib of the pencil lead of these simple mechanically controlled non-sharpening pencils is very difficult to control for smooth writing. In case any of the writing elements is missing, the whole assembly becomes unworkable and useless. Further, for replacement of writing elements, they must be refilled from the top end of the pen-holder by means of hand operation. However, the writing elements tend to drop out of the writing apparatus and the hands tend to be contaminated during the filling operation.